The present disclosure relates to a question generating device, a question generating method, and an image forming apparatus.
Question sheet generating devices that generate question sheets from documents including hand-written marks are known. One of such question sheet generating devices extracts as answers, character strings designated by marks from an image read from a document, and erases the character strings. The question sheet generating device is capable of generating a question sheet and an answer list using erased character strings as answers.